


Ragnarok rewritten*part one* (NSFW)

by Bvnnyboy



Series: Ragnarok rewritten [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bvnnyboy/pseuds/Bvnnyboy
Summary: part one of a Ragnarok thorbruce fic! this is basically just me rewriting the aftermath of the thor and hulk fight and forward, will be lots and lots of smut,





	Ragnarok rewritten*part one* (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> this is heavy nsfw, also since formatting on here sucks, it won't be formatted perfectly
> 
> Edit(1/11): ok so I went back and rewrote a lot of it, since I wrote this early in the day it was pretty bad, hope the updated version is better!

Thor never thought he’d be being fucked by a monster in a hot tub, but here he was. he had his arms wrapped around Hulk while he felt every inch of him being wrecked. it was a weird experience, especially considering Thor knew hulk had to train soon. If scrapper 142 walked in on this, she’d have both of them executed with the snap of her fingers. 

“Oh god banner. Oh, fuck.” Thor breathed out as Hulk had him in his lap. Like some kind of ragdoll. 

Hulk laughed and increased his speed, which sent a horrible burning sensation throughout Thor’s body. The pain was soon masked with immense pleasure. It was something Thor couldn’t describe. 

Thor remembered back during Ultron when he had fucked banner in the quinjet. The way banner had become a mess in Thor’s arms. The soft noises banner had made, banner was the first guy Thor had ever been with, The two of them didn’t mean to fall in love, it just kind of happened. When banner had first joined the Avengers he mostly kept to himself. He never really talked to anyone unless he had too, but there was just something about him. There was a glint in his eyes that drew thor towards him. 

Thor continued to moan as he came another time, he lost count of how many times hulk had made him cum but he didn’t care. Each time sent chills down his spine and small sparks of thunder would exit his cock as he wrapped his hand around it. 

He was always the top in the relationship but the power dynamic between him and Hulk was something he never wanted to lose. Yes, Hulk was a monster. But he was powerful and could kill Thor with his bare hands. Which is why Thor loved it so much, he loved being a ragdoll for the hulk to use, especially since banner never remembered anything, so Thor could always describe in great detail the experience, which usually led to rough but passionate sex between the two

the approaching footsteps snapped Thor back into reality. Hulk must have heard them too because he stopped moving. 

Hulk did one last painful thrust, which made Thor feel like his entire lower half was on fire. He sobbed out and tears streamed down his face. He felt Hulk coming inside of him, which only increased his pain. He blacked out as the pain became too much for his Asgardian body to handle.


End file.
